Super Happy Fight Time!: A Soul Calibur Story
by Charlotte-death69
Summary: Soul calibur from the imagination of a crazed girl. XD


Super Happy Coyote Fight Time!

Once upon a time long long ago…

There was once a prince named….er…um…..you know what he had no name…..don't ask…..

So there was this prince guy and he was all like in love with this peasant girl. Yes yes yes good…..

So like the prince was all like "Marry me Nameless Peasant Girl!"

And the Peasant girl was all like "How rich are you?"

Once the girl was able to see his bank statements and check book as well as the royal family trust funds etc. she agreed to the marriage. What does this have to do with our current story about Soul Calibur?

Nothing.

Nada.

Zilch.

However this being now out of the way means that we can now move on to the real story!

Charlotte Death Presents to you a story unlike one that isn't told! In fact this story is practically a cliché! I mean it's totally, indefinitely a cliché, so much so that if you watched an episode of Glee, Total drama island, Chowder, Adventure time, or any shoujo Anime/manga ever made, you will totally already can guess what happens. Which means you don't really need to read this. At all….EVER! However the Author of this newly added fanfiction wishes for you to read this random fanfic made on impulse in order to amuse and humor her. Please do be gentle however, the author of this fanfiction is a bit on the loopy side of the tracks, let's not send her over the edge with rude unconstructive comments and reviews. Now we shall release the most evilest thing upon the world that will eventually steal your soul! This….**PENGUIN!** Just kidding folks! Here it is for you, freshly made. Enjoy.

[Exit narration voice.]

**SUPER HAPPY COYOTE FIGHT TIME!**

**Book One, Prologue: In the Beginning**

**Long Ago the sword was forged by a Man.**

The sword had no power at first, but was soon tainted by the bloodshed and hatred it contracted in battle. The word was then picked up by a Hero, as one would pick up a shiny object of the sidewalk. The hero used the tainted sword to bring peace to the land. He created a kingdom with the help of the sword.

However The King's son, being the Dumbass that he was, opposed his father and attempted to over throw him. The king not really thinking his whole plan through, thought up the brilliant idea of breaking the sword, and due to lack of attention to the fact that his son was on some level consumed by the sword, the King took out his own son. (As if no one saw that coming.) In the aftermath of the blood fest, Soul edge, which the evil sword was thus dubbed like two minutes after the fight, was nowhere to be found, the sword disappeared from history and the legend of the blade was Immortalized.

The king after looking for the sword for but only an hour, decided to go ahead and use the remainder of his somewhat useless life to constructing an awesomely holy, nun like sword to counter the return of Soul Edge, if Soul Edge ever did resurface. With his confidence at an all time high, the King summoned the most awesomely powerful good sage dude to purify the small pieces of Soul edge that was left behind and put it into a blade. The King, like his dumbass son, died after making the sword, passing the goody goody sword to a secret guardians group, sort of like the power rangers, to protect it. It has transcended through history, it's whereabouts unknown, due to the SECRET cult group passing it down SECRETLY through generations of guardians, waiting for the day when Soul Edge would make itself known like a Dinosaur unleashed upon a major city, like Tokyo or New York.

Stories of the never-ending struggle between the two swords were passed on from one generation to another, giving Birth to countless Legends and Fairy tales. As well as an awesome video game series used for all three different Gaming platforms!

Heed well children, Gather round, for we are about to reveal the unfathomable, horrid story the world has yet to really acknowledge, so far that is. This is the story of Action, revenge, Love, mystery, electricity, the bizarre, elephants, Monsters, demons, little girls who kick ass, Buff guys who all for some odd reason know how to fight, and the most important aspect, A story about two swords, The fight between Good and Evil. Feast your imaginations upon this tale that in the real world would never ever happen to you!

"_What can you ever really know of other people's souls - of their temptations, their opportunities, their struggles? One soul in the whole creation you do know: and it is the only one whose fate is placed in your hands" - C.S. Lewis_


End file.
